Suatu Saat Nanti
by Yanti Sakura Cherry
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Sakura. Nama seorang gadis sederhana lugu dan polos. Seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.


**Suatu Saat Nanti**

 **By Yanti Sakura Cherry**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **Prompt: 30**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Sakura. Nama seorang gadis sederhana lugu dan polos. Seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

"Sakura! Tunggu."

Gadis berambut pirang berparas cantik itu tengah mengejar sahabat berambut merah mudanya dengan tergesa. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat kedua gadis itu bekerja, rumah keduanya memang saling berdekatan dan mereka selalu berangkat bersama di setiap paginya.

"Kau lelet sekali. Kita hampir terlambat, tahu," gerutu gadis berambut merah muda dengan kesal, terus berjalan cepat meninggalkan sahabatnya.

" _Ah_ , bilang saja kau ingin segera bertemu dengan adik manis itu, jidat!"

"Sasuke _-kun_ , maksudmu?"

"Yeah, siapa lagi?" jawab Ino. Nama gadis pirang tersebut menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Kami hanya berteman, Ino! Lagipula, kau tahu bukan? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta lagi setelah kejadian itu."

"Ya! Terserah apa katamu saja."

Kini keduanya telah sampai di tempat mereka bekerja. Di salah satu toko buku ternama di Konoha.

Kedua gadis itu sejak di bangku _junior high school, m_ emang berkeinginan untuk bisa bekerja di toko buku. Agar hobi membaca mereka bisa tersalurkan. Dengan harapan besar, keduanya dapat memperoleh ilmu sebanyak mungkin, walau tanpa harus meneruskan pendidikan sekalipun. Baik Ino maupun Sakura, memang terlahir dari keluarga yang pas-pasan, jadi di benak mereka tak ada niat sedikit pun untuk meneruskan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi.

 _Klinting!_

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Sakura ceria, setelah membuka pintu dan memasuki toko buku bernama Uchiha _Book_ tersebut yang di susul oleh Ino di belakangnya.

"Hn, _ohayou_ , Sakura _-nee."_

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke," sapa Ino di belakang tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Hn, _ohayou_ , Ino."

"Eh? Tumben Sasuke _-kun_ sudah datang sepagi ini?"

"Hn _,_ ini sudah pukul sembilan. _Nee-san_ saja yang datang terlambat hari ini," jawab pemuda berambut biru dongker dan berwajah tampan itu santai.

"Eh? Hehe ... maaf Sasuke _-kun_. Salahkan saja babi kuning itu! Dia yang membuatku jadi terlambat," cengir Sakura, menggaruk pipi kanannya gugup.

"Hm, tak apa. Lagipula _Nee-san_ kan jarang sekali terlambat!"

"Kau dengar itu, jidat? Sasuke saja tak masalah kita datang terlambat. Padahal dia yang mempunyai toko buku ini," sambung Ino menyeringai lebar, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan meja kasir toko buku tersebut.

"Terserah apa katamu, _pig_!"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke geli, melihat gadis merah muda di depannya yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Shika dan yang lain belum datang ya, Sasuke _-kun_?" tanya Sakura heran, setelah melihat hanya mereka bertiga yang berada di toko buku tersebut.

"Hm, kurasa mereka akan terlambat."

"Ya sudah. _Ganbatte_ untuk hari ini ya, Sasuke _-kun_ ," lanjut Sakura ceria dan meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya, tanpa menyadari raut wajah pemuda berambut biru dongker itu yang tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan.

"Sakura … "

.

.

.

.

 **[Sasuke]**

Hh bekerja sembari meneruskan kuliah itu ternyata begitu melelahkan. Walau bekerja di toko buku milik keluargamu sendiri. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, aku merasa bahagia bisa bekerja dan bisa bertemu setiap hari dengan orang yang kucintai.

Sakura. Nama seorang gadis sederhana lugu dan polos. Seorang gadis yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Gadis pertama yang mampu membuatku seperti orang sinting hanya karena memikirkannya.

Pertama kali melihatnya di pertengahan musim semi tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat itu di tengah indahnya guguran bunga sakura, Sakura tengah berdiri mematung memandang pohon bunga sakura dengan ekspresi terluka, dan mata hijau indahnya yang mengalirkan air mata seperti butiran kristal yang berjatuhan membasahi pipi putihnya.

Aku yang saat itu tengah berdiri bosan di depan _minimarket_ seberang jalan menunggu _Kaa-san_ membeli keperluan dapur, terpesona akan keindahan gadis itu.

Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tergerai indah, tertiup angin dengan lembut. _Dress_ hijau daun yang ia kenakan, menambah kesan manis pada diri gadis itu, dan di sambut dengan guguran bunga sakura yang berada di sekitarnya, semakin menambah keindahan gadis itu. Bagiku, itu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini.

Namun, melihat wajahnya yang begitu terluka dan tampak bisa hancur kapan saja, membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit.

Dan aku sadar, aku telah jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang bahkan namanya sendiri pun tak ku ketahui.

Mulai saat itu, aku berharap suatu saat nanti, aku bisa mengenalnya, menjaganya, hidup bersamanya, dan berharap agar ia bisa menjadi milikku selamanya.

Dengan harapan besar dan selalu berusaha mencari tahu semua tentang dirinya, pada akhirnya aku mengetahui ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Di Konoha _high school._ Dan ia ternyata adalah _senpai_ yang sering Naruto bicarakan padaku saat makan siang di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat setiap harinya.

Memang saat itu aku tak pernah menggubris apa saja omongan si bodoh itu. Namun, setelah aku tahu semua itu tentang Sakura, aku mulai antusias dan mendengarkan semua omongan si bodoh itu tentangnya dengan seksama.

Alasan kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui semua tentang gadis itu, karena kekasihnya Hinata, adalah salah satu teman baik Sakura di sekolah.

Naruto bilang, Sakura baru saja dikhianati oleh mantan kekasihnya. Tepat saat pertengahan musim semi beberapa bulan lalu. Sakura memergoki kekasihnya yang tengah berciuman mesra dengan gadis lain, dan saat itu juga, gadis itu mengakhiri hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

' _Saat itu ya?'_ pikirku sedih.

Dan sejak saat itu, kata Naruto, Sakura menjadi menutup diri dari semua pemuda yang berniat ingin mendekatinya.

"Sakura _-senpai_ gadis yang baik, _Teme_! Kalau kau benar-benar menyukainya, jangan sakiti dia," kata Naruto saat itu.

Hatiku berdenyut nyeri, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan hati gadis itu?

Tapi, jika hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Dan aku dengan mantap menjawabnya, "Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan ia kembali tersakiti, Naruto."

Meskipun aku tidak pernah secara gamblang mengatakannya pada Naruto, tapi si bodoh itu mengerti, bahwa aku memang benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Dan sejak saat itu, aku memberanikan diriku untuk mencoba mendekatinya. Mencari tahu apa saja kegiatan gadis itu di sekolah, maupun di luar jam sekolah.

Dari mulai gadis itu pulang sekolah, dan kegiatannya setelah itu, aku mengetahuinya. Sampai hal terkecil pun aku tahu. Mulai dari ia yang berkeinginan untuk bisa bekerja di toko buku pun aku tahu.

Memang Sakura bukan terlahir dari keluarga yang terpandang. Dan keinginannya untuk bisa bekerja di toko buku, itu membuatku berpikir, sederhana sekali keinginan gadis itu. Ia ingin bekerja di tempat seperti itu, dengan harapan agar ia dapat memperoleh ilmu tanpa harus meneruskan pendidikan yang semestinya.

Padahal jika gadis itu mau, ia bisa mengambil beasiswa dari pihak sekolah yang memang diberikan untuk para murid yang berprestasi. Namun, gadis itu dengan keras kepala dan sengaja menurunkan semua nilai yang di milikinya, menolak beasiswa itu mentah-mentah.

' _Dasar gadis keras kepala_ ' pikirku saat mengetahuinya.

Sakura gadis cerdas, dan nilai akademiknya selalu di atas rata-rata. Namun, mengingat kondisi ekonomi keluarganya, gadis itu menolak meneruskan pendidikannya, agar ia bisa bekerja dan membantu keuangan keluarganya.

Mengetahui fakta tersebut, membuatku semakin jatuh cinta pada sosoknya yang sangat berbeda dengan gadis lainnya.

Dengan usaha dan bantuan dari Naruto tentunya, pada akhirnya aku bisa mengenal gadis itu secara langsung.

Saat itu di pertengahan musim dingin sehabis pulang sekolah, dengan memakai _sweater_ berwarna hitam dan tas yang aku sampirkan di bahu kananku, aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku halte bus di dekat sekolah kami.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Hn, Sakura _-senpai,_ ya?" sapaku basa-basi saat itu.

"E-eh?"

"Aku adik kelasmu, Uchiha Sasuke. Teman Naruto, salam kenal," kataku mengulurkan tangan kananku, meraih tangan mungil hangatnya dan menjabatnya pelan.

Dengan wajah merona merah. Entah itu karena tindakanku atau memang ia yang mulai kedinginan, ia membalas kata-kataku dengan terbata.

" _Anoo_ , salam kenal, Sasuke _-kun_."

Ia yang saat itu tampak menggemaskan, memakai _sweater pink_ dengan topi rajut di atas rambut merah muda panjangnya, terlihat kebingungan atas tindakanku dan sedikit gelisah. Karena yang aku tahu, bus yang gadis itu tunggu belum juga datang, bahkan ia sudah menunggunya hampir satu jam lebih.

Aku yang mulai tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang.

" _Senpai_ tidak pulang? Kelihatannya bus yang _senpai_ tunggu tidak akan datang. Jika _senpai_ mau, aku bisa mengantar _senpai_ pulang," kataku saat itu. Dengan menahan rona merah tipis di pipi dan debaran jantungku yang menggila, aku melepas jabatan tangan kami dengan tak rela.

Dengan wajah terkejut dan mata yang membulat lucu, ia tampak salah tingkah dan tak berani memandangku.

"E-eh?"

"Bagaimana? Hn, aku tidak keberatan jika _senpai_ tidak mau."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanyanya pelan hampir tak terdengar.

Aku yang gemas melihat tingkahnya, berdehem pelan dan mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah lain, agar gadis itu tak menyadari ada rona merah tipis di kedua pipi tirusku.

"Hm, tidak _senpai_."

" _Um_ , baiklah! Maaf merepotkanmu, Sasuke _-kun,_ " balasnya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

Itulah awal mula dari cerita kami. Meskipun sampai saat ini Sakura masih belum menjadi milikku, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menjaganya sampai sejauh ini.

Walau gadis itu tak pernah tahu tentang perasaanku dan tak pernah menyadarinya. Aku berharap suatu saat nanti, gadis itu bisa membuka pintu hatinya untukku, orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Dan kenapa gadis itu bisa bekerja di toko buku milik keluarga Uchiha, tentu saja itu berkat usahaku. Keluargaku yang memang pecinta buku dan sastra, mempunyai toko buku terbesar di kota ini.

Takdir yang sangat menguntungkan, bukan? Aku bisa dengan mudah memasukkan Sakura untuk bisa bekerja di sana, seperti keinginan gadis itu.

Dengan harapan aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari. Menjaganya, melihatnya tertawa dan tersenyum. Walau aku harus kuliah sembari bekerja, itu tak masalah untukku. Meski pada awalnya keluargaku menentang semua itu, tapi dengan keras kepala dan mengatakan jika aku sanggup melakukan semua itu, akhirnya mereka mengizinkan dan bahkan mendukung keputusanku.

Harapanku sejak pertama kali melihat gadis itu, aku ingin menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Menjaganya agar gadis itu tak meneteskan air mata, menjaga senyumnya yang bagaikan mentari pagi yang bersinar cerah menyinari bumi di pagi hari.

Sakura, kuharap suatu saat nanti kau akan menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa di sini ada seorang pemuda gila yang rela melakukan apa saja untukmu. Pemuda yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu.

Harapan yang tak akan pernah berubah sampai aku bisa memilikimu selamanya.

.

.

.

 _Hey gadis keras kepala, aku mencintaimu…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **A/N:**

Maaf kalo gaje dan semoga tidak melenceng dari prompt yg sudah panitia sediakan.😊


End file.
